Hades and Perséfone
by Gaahina-kokoro
Summary: Historia de la mitologia griega de Hades y Perséfone basada en los personajes de Naruto... Gaahina


**Hola a todos aquí les traigo mi primer One-shot en esta cuenta nueva que hice, ya que la anterior como lo ven en mi perfil tuve mucho problemas en abrirla y pues henos aquí jeje, bueno espero les agrade esta historia**

**Disclaimer: Naruto y todos los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**La imagen de la portada de esta historia le pertenece a Pitukel.**

"_**Wiii**_**"- pensamiento**

**-Wiii- narración y dialogo**

**-**_**Wiii**_**-recuerdo**

**Pareja Principal: Gaara/Hinata**

***Gaara/Hades, Hinata/Perséfone, Madre de Hinata/Deméter, Naruto/Zeus, Shion/Hera, Lee/Hermes, Sakura/Afrodita, Ares/Sasuke, Ino/Cloris, TenTen/Artemisa, Temari/Atenea.**

**.**

**.**

Inframundo un término general para todos los humanos que se emplea para describir a los distintos reinos de la mitología griega que se creía estaba situado debajo de la tierra o más allá del horizonte.

Aquel reino oscuro y de apariencia tenebrosa era gobernado por el rey de los muertos Sabaku no Gaara un hombre fuerte y de apariencia seria con cabellos color rojo como la sangre, ojos color agua-marina rodeados de ojeras color negras.

Se encontraba sentado en su trono leyendo una carta de su hermano que le había traído el dios Lee mensajero de los dioses. Una carta donde su hermano Naruto rey de los dioses le pedía que asistiera a una fiesta con todos las deidades del Olimpo, había recibido muchas cartas por parte de su hermano sobre la misma situación pero él no tenia la intención de asistir ya que no gozaba mucho de aquellas reuniones, pero por esta ocasión iría ya que si daba una negativa su hermano seguiría insistiéndole.

Fue recibido con un abrazo y agradecimiento por parte de Naruto en asistir a la fiesta, miro a muchos rostros conocidos que no veía desde hace meses incluso años como a Sakura diosa de la belleza y amor, reconocía que la mujer era hermosa y que alguna vez tuvo interés en ella pero la diosa fue desposada y se dio cuenta que era algo superficial ya que engaño a su esposo con Sasuke dios de la Guerra.

También miro Lee que se encontraba hablando con TenTen diosa de la caza, de los animales y la virginidad y con Temari diosa de la Guerra y de la sabiduría.

Recargado en uno de los pilares se encontraba tomando un poco de vino, miraba a su hermano Naruto junto a su esposa Shion diosa del matrimonio y reina de los dioses como se tomaban de las manos o incluso se daban miradas de amor, si en su matrimonio había mucha discusión y peleas por algunos actos que mostraba Naruto y que hacían enfadar a su esposa pero en ocasiones como este se mostraban felices y alegres, le daba algo de melancolía de no poder tener una compañera a su lado que compartiera la soledad que él sentía.

Soltó un gruñido mientras daba un sorbo de su vino le molestaba tener aquellos pensamientos y los reprimía haciendo sufrir a las almas envenenadas por el odio y la maldad o llevaba a su lecho alguna que otra ninfa para su menester.

- Oye Sasuke ¿has visto a la hija de Deméter?

-No, he visitado el lugar donde se encuentra para conocerla pero siempre me encuentro con su madre y me pide que me retire.

-Me pregunto ¿Cómo será ella?

- Lee la ha visto dice que es una mujer muy hermosa además de ser educada y gentil.

Podía escuchar como los dioses del Olimpo mencionaba a la hija de Deméter, jamás la había visto ya que la diosa de la Naturaleza no le agradaba estar con los suyos, no le había dado tanta importancia al asunto pero la curiosidad lo carcomía ya que aquellos comentarios sobre la hija de Deméter no lo dejaban en paz, mencionaban que la joven era muy hermosa y cada dios que iba para conquistarla o declararse esta los rechazaba. Ya sea día o noche aquellos comentarios no concluían.

Decidió poner fin a su curiosidad colocándose su casco que le habían echo los ciclopes volviéndose completamente invisible salió de su reino quería ver a la dichosa diosa de la que tanto hablaban, entro al bosque buscando a la mujer ya había anochecido y aun no encontraba a la joven estuvo a punto de volver a su reino cuando escucho cierta risa cerca de una cascada se aventuro en ir a buscar a aquella voz cuando en ese momento vio a una mujer.

Una hermosa mujer que brillaba con la luz de luna sus cabellos largos con un color negro profundo con ciertos toques azules, una piel blanca y sedosa y unos ojos que solos eran comprados con el mismo astro que el cada noche observaba desde lo mas profundo del inframundo.

No se encontraba sola, ya que podía ver a ciertas mujeres en el agua supo que se trataban de ninfas pero aquellas mujeres no se comparaban con la belleza que observaba en este momento. Una de las ninfas había soltado un cometario ganándose una risa por parte de la diosa por primera vez había escuchado una voz tan melodiosa que sus oídos habían recibido.

-Hinata es tarde es hora de irnos a dormir hija mía.

-Claro madre enseguida iré- La joven se había levantado y agradeciendo a las ninfas por su compañía y sin mas que decir se había marchado.

Por primera vez vio a Hinata, hija de Deméter a la que se mencionaba también como Core y entre los romanos recibió el nombre de Proserpina.

Aceptaba en el fondo que la mujer era más hermosa de lo que había imaginado.

Y lo último que escucho esa noche fue un fuerte latido apoderarse de todo su cuerpo.

.

.

Se encontraba en el inframundo dando vueltas y vueltas quería volver a ver aquella mujer, pero ¿Por qué? Solo quería averiguar como era ella y porque los dioses la mencionaban tanto. Y ya lo había echo entonces porque tanta insistencia en querer volver a verla.

-Maldición ¿Por que no puedo dejar de pensar en ella?

-Mi señor se encuentra bien- pregunto un de sus sirvientes.

-Acaso me ves bien- le respondió con enfado provocando que este diera un paso hacia atrás- Quiero que me dejen solo ¡lárguense ahora!- todos sus sirvientes salieron del lugar sin contradecir a su dios.

Se encontraba frustrado mientras se sentaba en su trono pensando en que era lo que le ocurría ¿Por que deseaba volver a ver aquella mujer? ¿Por que quería escuchar de nuevo su voz y ver de nuevo su sonrisa? a todas esas preguntas le llegaba a su mente la imagen de aquella diosa provocando que a aquel latido volviese a presentarse.

-¿Qué es lo que me sucede?

Tomo su cetro y con la punta golpeo el suelo provocando que un lago de nubes negras comenzaran a aparecer enfrente de él, en el centro de estas comenzaba a aclararse un poco dando diferentes colores le estaban dando la imagen de lo que estaba ocurriendo arriba en el bosque y en donde se encontraba la diosa de sus pensamientos.

La observo como jugaba con sus amigas las ninfas, la veía tan tranquila, tan delicada, tan inocente y tan hermosa.

Abrió un poco más los ojos ya que comenzaba a sentir como algo lo golpeaba de manera fuerte por dentro sin despegar sus ojos de la imagen se llevo su mano a su pectoral izquierdo notando que lo único que lo golpeaba era su corazón. Se sorprendió ya que en sus años jamás había sentido su corazón actuar de esa forma y menos por una mujer.

-¿Por qué?-apretaba sutilmente sus dedos contra el pecho- ¿Por qué actúas de esa forma?... ante ella… siempre has estado dentro de mi y jamás te habías presentado de esa manera.

En la imagen que le daban las nubes negras Hinata había volteado como si supiera que él la estaba mirando todo este tiempo, a pesar de ser solo una imagen la miro a los ojos viendo la ternura en ellos, aquella diosa le dio una sonrisa tranquila y totalmente llena de cariño.

Daba gracias que el cetro fuera indestructible ya que lo estaba apretando más de lo que debía porque en el momento en que vio aquella sonrisa sintió aquel órgano enloquecer dentro de su cuerpo.

-S-Solo… es una… s-sonrisa- apretaba sus dedos contra su pecho como si quisiera calmarlo pero era en vano- ¿¡Por qué actúas de esa forma!?

Golpeaba el cetro una y otra vez en el suelo dando la orden de desaparecer la imagen que tenia ante sus pies pero no podía, lo golpeaba mas fuerte escuchándose por todo el inframundo pero nada ocurría.

Y su corazón seguía con el mismo ritmo.

-Para ya- se llevo una mano a la frente ya que no le resultaba posible detenerlo- ¡Maldición! actúas como si estuvieras…-en aquel momento abrió mas dela cuenta los ojos- enamorado.

-No -se levanto de su trono para volver a caminar de un lado a otro-Eso es imposible ¿yo enamorado? Por favor ¿Por qué estaría enamorado de una tonta niña mimada? De acuerdo es hermosa lo admito pero ¿enamorarme? Hay muchas mujeres más hermosas que ella claro que ninguna tiene ese tipo de ojos que muestran inocente pureza o un cabello largo y con un negro profundo como la noche… ¡Maldición! Ahora la describo tal cual es ella.

_¿Por qué? habiendo tantas mujeres tuviste que fijarte en ella._

Pasaron los días y Gaara se negaba así mismo de no estar seducido por Hinata, no importaba lo que hacia su mente no para de recordar a la inocente diosa y en ciertas ocasiones no se daba cuenta de las cosas ya que en ciertos momento se encontraba mirando lo que hacia aquella joven y en unos minutos reaccionada y lo desasía.

Se rindió y admitió que estaba cautivado por la ojiperla ya que en una ocasión la miraba desde su reino se levanto de su trono con el ceño fruncido cuando observo que el dios Sasuke Uchiha se había acercado a ella y le había tomado su mano para depositarle un beso, no pudo evitar incendiarse de celos ante el acto del moreno, las llamas del infierno se habían incrementado por un momento pero había vuelto a la normalidad cuando observo que la joven lo rechazaba educadamente y se retiraba del lugar.

No sabia si golpear y estrangular a Eros o agradecerle por ayudarle a encontrar a la mujer que estaba destinado para él lanzándole una de sus flechas de oro y herirlo de amor en lo mas profundo de su corazón por aquella belleza de diosa.

Gaara, enamorado e invisible, la contemplaba, la espiaba durante todo el tiempo.

Pero como podía conseguir a la diosa, a ella no le interesaban los hombres ¿Cómo sabia eso? Fácil por que su amigo Lee había bajado para estar con él y mencionarle como iba todo arriba y en un comentario soltó que Hinata era una mujer joven y bella divinidad que nunca había pensado en el matrimonio y cuyo goce mayor era aspirar el perfume de las flores en primavera.

Espera, _cuyo goce mayor era aspirar el perfume de las flores. _No pudo evitar formar una sonrisa en sus labios se le había ocurrido un plan para atraer a la mujer que tanto deseaba. Camino decidido hacia una persona que lo puede ayudar en ese asunto, haría lo que fuera para llamar la atención de la diosa conquistarla y convencerla de ir con él en lo más profundo y oscuro de su reino y si no accedía la joven… la obligaría.

Para conseguir a la hermosa joven, el dios visito y pidió ayuda a Ino diosa de las flores, flores de todo el mundo de diferentes colores, bellas, curativas e incluso venenosas que le diera las más bella de su creación para poder atraer a Hinata, esta sin más que decir y sin ninguna explicación acepto.

Cuando Hinata se hallaba embelesada contemplando los narcisos floridos entre sus amigas de una pradera siciliana, Gaara hizo brotar del suelo una hermosa flor que pronto atrajo la mirada de Hinata.

Cuando la diosa quiso arrancarla, en ese momento se abrió la tierra y emergió el negro carro de Gaara tirando de cuatro caballos negros. Durante un breve instante la mirada de la joven se encontró con la mirada brillante, fuerte y enamorada del dios de los muertos.

-¿Q-Quien es usted?-Se encontraba sola haciendo esa pregunta ya que las ninfas que se encontraban con ella habían huido.

-Mi nombre es Sabaku no Gaara dios del inframundo-Bajo de su carruaje para acercarse a la ojiluna y quedar enfrente de ella.

-Y-yo… ¿puedo ayudarlo en algo?

-Si que puedes-Tomo una de las flores que Hinata tenia en su cabello- Iré directo al asunto veras estoy aquí por que has llamado mi atención y he decidido tomarte como mi esposa y llevarte conmigo al inframundo.

Por un momento sintió su corazón detenerse al mismo momento en que la flor que había tomado Gaara comenzaba a perecer.

-¿Q-qué?

-No creo que sea necesario decirlo de nuevo.

-Y-yo… Lo siento mucho p-pero no puedo a-aceptarlo- Comenzaba a retroceder la ojiluna moviendo las manos lenta y delicada mente en forma de negativa, pero a cada paso que retrocedía, Gaara se acercaba decidido hacia ella- Y-yo me halaga, p-pero no puedo a-aceptarlo e-el matrimonio n-no está en mis planes.

Siguió retrocediendo hasta que topo con un árbol y siendo acorralada por Gaara. Miro que el pelirrojo se acercaba un poco mas coloco sus manos temerosamente en el pecho de este como si impidiera que avanzara.

-A-Además n-no nos conocemos m-muy bien y n-no sería correcto i-ir tan rápido- Evito levantar la mirada y ver los ojos del dios del inframundo.

Tomo una de las manos de la ojiperla que se encontraba en su pecho, lo levanto y se lo llevo a la nariz percibiendo un aroma dulce como la miel mezclado con lavanda.

-No es necesario te conozco del todo- Se acerco mas a ella provocando que la ojiluna se sonrojara un poco por la cercanía del pelirrojo, soltó la mano femenina para tomarla de la barbilla y obligarla a verle- Y en verdad me refiero del todo.

No pudo evitar verla con deseo en ese momento aun recuerda como la vio a aquella noche.

_Caminaba por el bosque de noche buscando a su amada avanzo hacia la cascada donde la había visto por primera vez llego al lugar y no encontró a nadie, no se escuchaba nada más que el sonido del agua cayendo sobre las rocas._

_Siguió avanzando no temía que le vieran ya que portaba el casco para volverlo invisible, buscaba con sus ojos a la diosa pero no veía a nadie cerca, supuso que tal vez se encontraba dormida, será la primera vez en que no la vería miro el agua cerca de él totalmente pura y cristalina igual que ella._

_Soltó un suspiro mientras cerraba sus ojos era mejor regresar a su reino y salir para verla cuando ya estuviese despierta, escucho un sonido que provenía del agua y no tuvo más remedio que abrir los ojos por un momento para revisar de que se trataba._

_Pero abrió completamente los ojos tomando con fuerza su cetro para no tirarlo y hacer ruido e interrumpir lo que estaba viendo en este momento, aquella mujer que no abandonada sus pensamientos se encontraba frente a él mostrándose realmente como su madre la había traído al mundo._

_La miro de arriba abajo y abajo arriba podía ver las hermosas curvas de la joven, unas piernas largas y torneadas, un vientre plano y delicado, una cintura estrecha y unas caderas que dejaba sin aliento a quien las viera, y unos pechos grandes y redondos que estaba seguro que no cabrían en sus manos._

_Casi podía sentir como su corazón se le salía del pecho una y otra vez._

_La diosa se había dado la vuelta para acercarse a la cascada y mojarse, no pudo evitar como un hilo de saliva se le salía de su boca al ver aquel bello y hermoso trasero redondo._

_Comenzaba a temblar ya que al verla mojarse y bañarse a la luz de la luna haciéndola brillar, moviéndose de una manera atrayente, tocándose y acariciándose en ciertos lugares que él podría hacerlo gustosamente lo estaban volviendo loco y excitándolo de unan manera impresionante._

_Se alejo con cuidado de ese lugar pero sin despegar sus ojos de la sensual figura femenina sabía que si se quedaba más tiempo en ese lugar acabaría con desasiéndose del casco y acostándose con la diosa en aquel pequeño lago y recibiendo gritos que acabarían por atraer a la madre de la ojiluna._

_Se dio la vuelta difícilmente no se marcho del lugar ya que por lo regular en los bosques había sátiros por dondequiera y viendo a una preciosa diosa desnuda y sola, no ni loco la dejaría sola, ella le pertenecía y al verla estaba seguro que la joven era virgen provocando que le resultara más atractiva y ningún sátiro le robaría aquello que él con gusto tomaría._

_Soltó una ligera risa ya no veía aquella mujer pero aun así seguía igual de excitado lo sabía porque en estos momentos veía a su miembro totalmente levantado, duro y caliente se podría decir que se estaba convirtiendo en un sátiro. Al ver que la diosa salía de las aguas y se colocaba su ropas salió del lugar lo más rápido buscando a una ninfa le resulto tan fácil y rápido que la llevo a sus aposentos teniendo sexo y fantaseando que era la diosa de su corazón._

_-_N-No creo en sus palabras ya que yo j-jamás lo h-había visto en e-estos lugares- palabras que provocaron que el dios saliera de su ensoñación- Creo que e-es mejor q-que me retire.

Estaba punto de salir pero no llego a hacerlo ya que el pelirrojo le impidió la huida colocando su brazo, se dio la vuelta para salir del otro lado pero fue lo mismo quedo acorralada entre el árbol y el dios del inframundo. Lo miraba un poco confundida pero con algo de temor.

-¿Quieres conocerme? Me llamo Sabaku no Gaara dios del inframundo y rey de los muertos y he venido a este lugar porque me he enamorado de ti y te llevare conmigo al inframundo para convertirte en mi esposa.

-Y-Yo L-lo lamento p-pero no p-puedo a-aceptarlo- Se acerco a ella colocando su boca cerca de la oreja de la diosa.

-No es una pregunta.

Totalmente petrificada por el aura dominante y la sonrisa arrogante que mostraba a aquel dios, trato de huir pero Gaara la había tomado del brazo cargándola fácilmente mientras que ella luchaba por deshacerse del agarre del pelirrojo pero le era inútil, grito y llamo a sus amigas pero estas por miedo no fueron a ayudarla.

Aun cargándola se la llevo a su carro tirando de los caballos para que estos comenzaran a descender, Hinata había dejado de luchar para colocar sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Gaara y enterrar su rostro en él por miedo a caerse Gaara sonreía triunfante mientras sostenía a la ojiluna de la cintura.

Abrió los ojos lentamente para darse cuenta que ya no se encontraba en el claro bosque, ahora se hallaba en lugar oscuro con dejes de nostalgia y amargura dejo de tocar el cuello del pelirrojo para alejarse un poco de él. Gaara bajo del carruaje y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a bajar pero esta no movía ni un solo musculo.

-¿Vas a quedarte todo el día ahí?

La miro tensarse un poco, Hinata asustada tomo las riendas del los caballos y les ordeno que comenzaran marcharan pero estos no la obedecieron.

-No se moverán a menos que su rey se los pida- se refería a él.

Se dio la vuelta bajando del carro para comenzar a correr, Gaara la miraba mientras soltaba un suspiro de cansancio y caminaba tras de ella, soltaba leves gemidos de dolor ya que el suelo la estaba lastimando ella nunca había usado calzado ya que como vivía en el bosque el césped era tan cómodo y suave que no le molestaba pero ahora pisaba rocas grandes y rasposas y una que otra piedrita se le enterraba en sus pies que tenia que parar para sacárselas y dejar pequeños rastros de Sangre.

No aguantaba el daño que recibían sus pies a cada paso que daba que no le quedo más remedio que parar para sentarse en una roca miro hacia tras de ella y observo que no había nadie probablemente aquel dios siniestro se había cansado de buscarla y la dejo ir, dio gracias a ese pensamiento de que así fuera.

-¿Ya terminaste de huir?

Se tenso al escucha aquella voz miro a un lado de ella y lo observo ahí estaba él ¿desde cuando había llegado? Ni si quiera lo había visto, pero ahí estaba recargado en una pared con los brazos cruzado como si ya la estuviera esperando a que llegara. Comenzó a acercarse a ella y no pudo evitar temblar un poco.

-Escúchame bien Hinata, no vuelvas a huir desde este momento este lugar será tu hogar.

-P-Pero y-yo no quiero e-estar a-aquí y-yo deseo volver arriba.

-Pues ese será un deseo que no se cumplirá ya que por si no lo sabes todo aquel que entre al inframundo jamás vuelve a salir de aquí.

Ultimas palabras que la dejaron anonadada al igual que su corazón ¿Nunca volvería arriba? ¿Nunca vería a su madre de nuevo? ¿Jamás sentiría los rayos del sol tocando su piel? No pudo evitar soltar una lágrima.

Al verla no moverse y no tratar de huir supo que la había convencido la tomo entre sus brazos al estilo nupcial y comenzó a caminar junto a ella para que no se lastimara más los pies, les ordenó a sus sirvientes que crearan un par de chinelas suaves y cómodas para su futura esposa.

No comía nada, no sonreía y no reía se la pasaba lamentándose en silencio de no poder salir a la luz y ver a su madre, Gaara la miraba y dentro de él se arrepentía un poco en querer obligarla a llevársela de ese modo quizás hubiera sido mas amable al principio pero ¿Cómo? Si en el momento en que la vio enfrente de él se moría de deseo por tenerla, no quería dejarla ir de eso estaba seguro era demasiado egoísta para ello pero tampoco no quería tenerla mientras ella sufriera o llorara por su culpa.

Y la única manera era comenzar de nuevo esta vez seria más amable y cariñoso y tratar de aguantarse las ganas de llevarla a su lecho y hacerle el amor en infinidad de veces.

Respiro hondo y camino hacia ella tratando de sacarle conversación, al principio le resultaba difícil ya que él jamás había empezado una platica pero lo intento no recibía respuesta alguna por parte de su prometida pero el le seguía contando todo, lo que él hacia ahí en su reino, los guardianes del inframundo, los diferentes tipos de dioses en el Olimpo.

Hinata al principio no le interesaba hablar con el dios quería que estar sola, pero a cada día el dios trataba de ser comprensivo y ella lo notaba así que poco a poco trataba de prestarle atención hasta tenerlo por completo ya no lo ignoraba como antes.

Gaara seguía conversando en todo lo que le ocurría en el inframundo incluso le explico del como él la conoció por primera vez sin que se diera cuenta, y que tuvo un severo flechazo al ver aquel rostro pasivo de su prometida. Hinata no pudo vitar sonrojarse por tal confesión por parte del pelirrojo lo observo y miro que no era mentira ya que Gaara desviaba un poco la mirada con un ligero, pequeño pero visible sonrojo.

También le mostraba que no solo el inframundo era un lugar oscuro y tenebroso también tenia sus lugares bellos, como unas cuantas grutas dando una imagen majestuosa con la ayuda de un lago azul oscuro que podía ver gracias a las llamas del infierno que le daban un aire tranquilo y maravilloso.

Hinata volvía a sonreír como antes y eso a Gaara le agradaba, seguía mostrándole diferentes lugares incluso le mostro el guardián de la entrada el gran cerbero un perro enorme de tres cabezas al principio la ojiluna se mostro temerosa colocándose detrás de su pretendiente, Gaara se acerco al animal y le ordeno que bajara una de sus cabezas le tendió la mano a Hinata para que tocara la cabeza del can, Hinata un poco no convencida se acerco al guardián y comenzó a acariciarlo lentamente con un poco de miedo pero observo que al animal no le molestaba al contrario le agradaba perdió el miedo para acariciarlo tranquilamente con una sonrisa, las dos cabezas se acercaron a ella para que también fueran acaricidas por las manos de la joven ganándose la confianza de este y ser protegida por ellos.

Le agradecía por haberle mostrado su reino y enseñarle que las cosas no son lo que parece no importa si las cosas se ven tétricas o hermosas por fuera lo que importa es conocerlas a fondo y saber lo que realmente es, se levanto un poco y le deposito un suave beso en la mejilla del pelirrojo se despidió y se fue a su habitación ya que Gaara le concedió ese deseo de no quedarse juntos en una cama.

La miro alejarse mientras se llevaba una mano a la mejilla nunca en su existencia había recibido tal acto con un sentimiento enorme de cariño, camino hasta llegar a su trono sentándose en el su respiración se encontraba un poco acelerada por el acto que le había dado la ojiluna, no podía aguantarlo mas creía que ese sentimiento de amor se desvanecería cuando ella no le mostraba señales de vida alguna en los primeros días al contrario hizo lo que pudo para verla de nuevo con aquella sonrisa y lo logro pero también gano enamorarse mas aun de ella, mañana lo haría, le confesaría todo lo que siente por ella y la convertiría en su mujer cueste lo que cueste.

Y así lo cumplió la llevo de nuevo a las grutas creando un ambiente algo romántico le confeso todo lo que sentía por ella que jamás había deseado tanto a una mujer como la deseaba a ella, anhelaba estar a su lado y no sentirse solo, a cada confesión que le daba el pelirrojo se acercaba al rostro de la ojiluna ganándose por parte de ella sonrojos y tartamudeos se acerco mucho mas a ella cerrando su confesión de amor con un beso.

Un beso tierno que poco a poco se volvió mas apasionado con su mano tomo la cabeza de la ojiluna para profundizar mas el beso, ella tímidamente subió sus brazos al cuello de Gaara mientras en ciertas ocasiones acariciaba sus cabellos rojizos.

No aguanto mas con la punta de su cetro toco el suelo provocando que la tierra comenzara a levantarse y un lago de nubes negras lo rodearan para después esparcirse dando la apariencia de una lecho con sabanas de seda y blancas, volvió a tocar el suelo para que se levantara un pedazo de tierra y poder colocar su cetro en el, al dejarlo llevo sus manos a la espalda de la ojiluna para deslizarlos y llegar al trasero de la diosa y levantarla por instinto Hinata enredo su piernas a la cintura Gaara ganándose un gruñido suave de excitación por parte de este, Gaara aun seguía besando los labios de la ojiluna mordiendo el labio inferior de esta para soltar un leve gemido y meter su lengua en la boca de esta.

Comenzó a caminar hasta su lecho y recostarla con cuidado mientras se colocaba encima de ella, la besaba con pasión igual que ella a él dejo sus labios para comenzar a besar ese suculento cuello que tanto había deseado y aun entre besos le pregunto.

-H-Hinata se mi esposa… …conviértete en mi reina…. cásate conmigo.

-Mm… a-ah… y-yo… acepto.

Suficientes palabras para provocar que la llama que ardía por ella se extendieran por todo su cuerpo, comenzaba acariciarla de forma desesperante arrancando las ropas que tenia puesta la ojiluna dejándola ver como aquella misma forma en que la vio aquella noche, llevo su boca a unos de los pezones de las ojiluna para comenzar a amamantar mientras que con una mano masajeaba el otro seno y la otra mano recorría su curvas no fue necesario que ella le quitara la ropa ya que al momento en que el le arranco sus ropas el desapareció las suyas fácilmente sin tener que usar sus manos.

Hinata comenzaba a gemir el nombre del pelirrojo ya que este había llevado su mano a su entrepierna y meter uno que otro dedo, provocando que Gaara los moviera mas rápido haciendo gemir mas a la ojiluna, la intimidad de la ojiluna cada vez se hacia mas húmeda y el miembro del pelirrojo se encontraba mas caliente que las llamas, dejo la intimidad de Hinata para llevarse los dedos a la boca y comenzar a lamerlos la beso en los labios.

-¿Lista?- Hinata asintió- Sostente de mi, no creo ser nada compasivo con lo que voy a hacer.

Hinata coloco sus brazos en la espalda de Gaara mientras este se acomodaba entre sus piernas tocando su intimidad a la entrada de Hinata provocando suspiros por parte de los dos, antes de empezar Gaara chasqueo los dedos mandado a llamar a uno de sus sirvientes que portaba un gran libro y comenzar a leerlo.

Estaba por comenzar el acto echo hacia atrás sus caderas hasta que su glande rozo la entrada de la diosa y comenzó a adentrarse. La presión que sentía provoco que enredara sus piernas a la cintura del pelirrojo.

Volvió a meterse un poco mas llegando al himen la prueba de que su diosa era aun virgen cosa que lo excito mucho más y en una rápida sacudida se gano el grito de dolor de Hinata provocando que ella enterrara sus uñas en su espalda y sollozara levemente, Gaara paro un momento para calmar el dolor de Hinata pero le fue imposible comenzaba a moverse mas rápido que nunca, a los primeros movimientos Hinata aguantaba el dolor para después disfrutarlos junto con él.

Elevo las caderas para que el pelirrojo no le costara trabajo moverse y entrara mas profundo en ella.

-G-Gaara…ah.

-Oh…H-Hinata… H-Hinata.

Moviéndose rápido como una furiosa tormenta se encontraba el pelirrojo.

No paraban de entregarse uno al otro envueltos de placer y amor.

-Sabaku no Gaara ¿acepta a Hinata como su legítima esposa por toda la eternidad?

-A…A-Acepto.

-Y usted Hinata ¿Acepta a Sabaku no Gaara como su legítimo esposo por toda la eternidad?

-Y-Yo…a-a… a-acepto.

- Yo los declaro Marido y Mujer- Aquel hombre con túnica negra le entrego a Gaara una Granada que el tomo con sus manos sin interrumpía lo que le estaba haciendo a su ahora esposa.

-C-Come…mm… Oah- Se la llevo a los labios de Hinata y esta mordió aquel fruto ya que desde que llego no había comido absolutamente nada pero al hacer aquel acto había quedado vinculada a su esposo para siempre.

Gaara había mandado a llamar a todos los habitantes del inframundo, sus sirvientes y guardianes para presentarle a su esposa y reina y notificar que deben de respetarla y hacer todo lo que ella les pida y que todo aquel que intentara sobrepasarse con ella lo haría sufrir por el resto de su vida. Y así lo cumplió todos obedecían a sus reyes y hubo uno que otro que intento seducir a su esposa pero como ella era demasiado inocente no se daba cuenta y él cumplía lo que decía los hizo sufrir sin piedad alguna.

Y en ciertas ocasiones él se entregaba a ella lleno de amor y de pasión y ella lo aceptaba gustosamente en el mismo lugar donde unieron sus votos.

Pero la felicidad no duro mucho ya que Lee había bajado para comunicarle que Deméter la madre de Hinata lloraba desconsoladamente por la pedida de su hija y que no daba frutos en la tierra provocando que los mortales comenzaran a perecer igual que sus plantas, Naruto converso con él de que debería devolver a la hija de la diosa de la Naturaleza pero Gaara se negaba a hacerlo no por el orgullo sino porque no quería perder a la mujer que amaba y Naruto se dio cuenta de eso ya que al ver la mirada de Gaara este poseía un extraño brillo en los ojos cuando hablaba de su esposa.

Naruto se compadeció de él no quería arrancarle la felicidad que Gaara tantos años había buscado, pero tampoco podía dejar que el equilibrio de la tierra se destruyera, puso fin a la discusión para llegar a un acuerdo los primero seis meses del años Hinata pasaría con su madre y los otros seis meses Hinata la pasaría a lado de su esposo, ambos dioses no parecían estar de acuerdo con la condición de Naruto pero no tuvieron mas remedio que aceptar.

Los primeros seis meses del año Hinata pasaba todos los días con su madre dando vida a la naturaleza, haciendo crecer los frutos y las flores dando la definición de la primavera y el verano, y los otros seis meses bajaba al inframundo para estar a lado de su esposo donde Gaara la recibía con los brazos abiertos y entregándose de amor que tanto sentían el uno por el otro dando la definición del otoño y el invierno donde su madre se encontraba triste por no tener a su hija.

.

.

**Muchas gracias por los adelantos de los reviews.**

**Una historia de la mitología griega de Hades y Perséfone, supongo que ya la conocen, busque en muchas partes y todas tienen la misma historia diferentes versiones.**

**Hubo uno que otra narración invente ya que me imagino que tal vez fue de este modo a parte de que soy una gran fan del GaaHina creo que lo hice un poco romántica y cursi en ciertos lugares jeje**

**La imagen de la portada de esta Historia no me pertenece le pertenece a Pitukel una gran escritora y artista y le doy las gracias por permitirme colocar su obra en esta historia.**

**Nos vemos :)**


End file.
